whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Mimir's Voice
The group called Mimir's Voice are a Legacy that seek out knowledge but do not venture it unless asked, and eschew making decisions unless they are fully aware of the situation and with acting in accordance with their instincts and intuition. Often, that means not acting, because hesitation is a sign that not enough is yet known. Mindset Above all, Mimir's Voice strives to help others - mage and Sleeper alike - learn. But teaching isn't a matter of explanation and lecture, not if one wants the lesson to sink in. Ask any teacher; the only lesson a student really learns is the one that he wants to learn, and so education is less about presenting fact and more about instilling a desire to become knowledgeable and an understanding of how to learn. The Legacy, therefore, amasses knowledge and waits to be asked for it. The Advisor is potential energy, and that energy is knowledge, magic, and even moral guidance. The Attainments of Mimir's Voice are based on the concept of potential energy, the notion that substances or objects have within them the capacity for power. Magic, then, is the potential energy stored within a mage that can be released as "kinetic energy" -- a spell -- at a moment's notice. Members of the Legacy are unfailingly polite, sometimes to the point of passivity. They operate under a strict code of non-aggression (not necessarily non-violence, however), and the vows of the Legacy preclude turning aside someone that asks for their help. The vows also preclude lying, however, and this places the Legacy at risk should a Sleeper ever ask a question with a potentially damaging answer. When asked about this, an Advisor admits that the best solution is simply to avoid being faced with those kinds of questions. The Voice must be prepared to face consequences from either the mortal law or the Lex Magica, if keeping her vows means violating those laws. The prospective Advisor is admonished to consider her motives in whatever action she takes. Anger, hatred, jealousy, and other such emotions are easy to label as "bad," but the truth is that they are intuitive, just as compassion, love, and mercy can be. Indeed, it's not impossible for an action to be motivated by both envy and compassion, by both justice and anger. And if an action is just, but still motivated by anger, is that action then wrong? Mimir's Voice believes that action motivated by emotion ("good" or "bad") isn't necessarily wrong, but might be diluted. Instead, they advise learning one's own patterns, learning what kind of "energy" one is storing up, and being self-aware enough to recognize one's typical reactions. The mages of Mimir's Voice don't advocate standing idly by while people suffer, but they do ask their members to recognize that suffering has a place, too. What is acceptable suffering, and when is action - magic - required? Those questions don't have correct answers, and a mentor in Mimir's Voice strives to help her pupil consider the question and act with confidence, rather than act rashly. Category:Legacy (MTAw)